Talk:Squirrelflight
Concerns *Needs citations for many of her cousins. It looks like she has all of them, but lots of them are mixed up and wrong. It looks mixed up because they are in groups. It has all the citations. 23:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *''Dark River'' needs expansion It can't be expanded any more. 23:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Needs citations for trivia 18:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *The whole article needs to be checked for grammar, punctuation, spelling and clarity. Done 03:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *More detail in certain sections *Expansion is needed mainly for most of the NP series along with other sections Deputy Pic Squirrelxbramble235 21:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Squirrelflight have a deputy avatar since she is now deputy? PCA. We're working on it. >.> 21:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight? In The Last Hope it kind of seems like they get back together I think they even apoligize, does anyone agree removing the formerly on the mate is needed? No. Even though they apologize, we still don't know for sure if they are mates again.' 15:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Bramblestar' I thought Kate reveled it. She did later on after I made that pst. '-Bramblestar' Family Why are Ruby, Scourge, and Socks listed as great-aunts and uncles? If they were Firestar's half-siblings, wouldn't that make them their aunts and uncles? Lilywing 14:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, who changed the pic? Uh, it never, ever, ever, ever said she looked like that. Do you have proof that it never ever ever said she looked like a ginger tabby with a bushy tail and one white paw? Her charart matches her usual description perfectly, unless I've gone blind... 01:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It said she was a dark ginger tabby with a fluffy tail, it never said anything about a white paw. Check Midnight. It's mentioned there. If you even bothered to check the references, you'd know that. 02:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Great, dig through a giant pile of books, that makes sense. And this pic is new, who added it? I checked it, here it is "Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes" You need to actually look at the references. It's in Midnight. Big deal, it requires you to do a little reading. >.> 03:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, her warrior image has had a white paw since May of 2009. So I don't know what the heck you're talking about when you pretend that it's new. 03:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The rest of the book doesn't ever mention her paw. 'Shall I have a look in Moonrise? Oh, yes it does. Page 87, about half-way down. 03:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter. She was mentioned with it. Midnight, page 87. Go look it up yourself. It's a cited fact and unless you can get an Erin to say that she never had a white paw, the paw stays. Now kindly stop complaining about pointless things. 03:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I checked every book, and read in them a bit. It says dark ginger. Besides, in the book they make mistakes. So do covers sometimes.